


please attach firmly your own mask (before helping others)

by obviousAuthor



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Freudian Elements, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, brian escapes from dexter’s table in this, let’s pretend dexter cut Brian’s cheek like he usually does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviousAuthor/pseuds/obviousAuthor
Summary: Brian escapes from Dexter’s table, hurt and humbled. Licking his wounds, Brian thinks about when he and Dexter can be reunited again.
Relationships: Dexter Morgan/Brian Moser
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	please attach firmly your own mask (before helping others)

You guess you should have seen this coming. You had been too hasty, too quick to underestimate the power of (horrible, thieving, _dead_ ) Harry. His impact on your darling brother. 

You lovingly let your hands drift over the bandaged spot on your cheek, where Dexter had left his simple signature. You got that, at least. A kiss, from your brother to you. A connection he had forged himself, one that he couldn’t deny. 

You’re going to have to cover it up, and nothing pains you more than the thought. A distinct facial scar is a death sentence in this profession. 

It will just be another mask you will have to wear. It’s alright, you suppose. You are very good at finding chances to get some fresh air. Airing out the dark passenger, so to speak.

Your brother though...oh, the poor thing didn’t even understand what he was turning down. Was too afraid to _want_. And yet he did anyway, wanted so badly, and you would never deny him, never him. 

You can see (heinous, hack, hideous) Harry, behind him, holding the leash, pulling him away from the one he needs the most. 

Oh, how you would love to hold that leash. You’d be a much more deserved master, you know. 

And you’d never hurt him, never let him fall, and doesn’t he understand that? You never did, you never will, you’re his brother, his _Biney._

He knew that, on some level; he was never in danger in that game of flirtation. You are a controlled, safe environment for him to be himself, and to witness you in your glory in turn. 

Debra, though. She had been the real kicker. Guess family bonds can work against you as much as to your benefit. Who figured. 

Next time, you’ll know better. You’ll make the choice for him. You know that’s what he needs, really. Brian, brother, Biney knows best. 

You should have left her to hang in the ice locker when you got the fucking chance. 

Baby steps, you think. Let him follow his little code. You can take care of the rest for him. You’ll get your hands dirty for darling Dexter. Will do a lot more than that, if he asked, and maybe even if he doesn’t. 

You think it might comfort Debra, to know that the “Ice Truck Killer” never really craved connection, never enjoyed intimacy with her. You think the knowledge that you were trying to imagine your Dear Dexter’s face in place of hers might dissolve that relief. 

God, maybe you should have her _see_ , before you do her in. You always were an apologist for Freudian schools of thought. 

Dear, darling, delightful Dexter, in your arms, safe and unmasked. _Loved_ , in the way that only you can provide. 

Her, tied up and helpless to stop what was inevitable all along. Because that is what you and Dex, are after all; as inevitable as death, entropy and taxes. If you subscribe to that sort of thing. 

But for now, you lie in some shitty motel 13 miles south of Tallahassee, putting yourself back together, and plotting for the day when you can put him back together in turn. 


End file.
